Common Ground
by Rinaula
Summary: Harry Potter.....Draco Malfoy......friends......YEAH RIGHT!But when a school prank gets out of hand enemies must become allies.Chapter 8 up!READ and REVIEW!8-]
1. Hogwarts at Last

(A/N) IMPORTANT MESSEGE AHEAD! Hey guys. This is my first fan fic ever. I'm really exited. Anyway. Read and review. IMPORTANT!! THIS is the WHOLE entire first chapter. The first time I uploaded I messed up and so I had to re-post the first page with the rest of the chapter! Thanks. Read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Hogwarts At Last  
  
   
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione. It's so good to see you again," sounded a voice the three knew only too well belonged to one of their fellow Gryfindor's, Neville Longbottom. Neville also happened to be a fellow sixth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The trio spun around to be greeted by an extremely happy Neville. Harry was the first one to notice the glint in the normally shy boy's eyes. "Hey Neville. What are you so happy about?" asked Harry in an amused sort of voice. Right when he was going to answer a group of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs emerged from the train howling with laughter.  
  
All the students that had just got off the train happened to be the members of the D.A. Lavender Brown being amongst them started to explain since Neville could no longer hold it in and burst into a fit of laughter. "We ran…into Malfoy…on the train…tried to hex…him…",Lavender managed to choke out between her laughter while indicating to Neville with her hand, "We hexed…the crap…out of him!". At the same precise moment a tall blonde with tentacles, antlers, and pure white fur stumbled out of the train looking very angry. Every student around burst out laughing not even trying to conceal their joy.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT!!", he screamed. "What's with the white fur?" asked Hermione between breaths. "IT'S NOT FUNNY GRANGER", yelled the blonde. "Did I mention Neville transfigured Malfoy into a ferret," added Lavender. "The only problem with that was none of us are very skilled at the counter charm so he still has fur!" Zacharias Smith said while wiping away tears of laughter. Eventually the laughing subsided and nobody noticed that in his rage Malfoy had gone back on the train muttering only six words under his breath, "You'll pay for this. All of you."  
  
The warning whistle finally sounded and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to say a hurried goodbye to the rest of the Weasleys. Ginny Weasley, Ron' younger sister was already there. "Now you all be good this year," said Mrs. Weasley while looking at both of her children, Harry, and Hermione in turn who were all trying to pull their most innocent faces. And with that they all boarded the train waving to the twins and to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.  
  
No sooner had they found an empty compartment then it was full with D.A. members. All of whom were telling and retelling the events of the morning before they arrived. "Neville was bloody brilliant with that transfiguration charm," said Dean Thomas, also a fellow Gryffindor and sixth year. "Yeah Neville. You really have to teach us that one so when we run into Malfoy and he tries anything funny we can turn him back into The Amazing Bouncing Ferret." Ron added. And to everybody's surprise and amazement, Hermione know-it-all you-must-follow-every-single-school-rule Granger nodded in agreement and offered to help. They had talked and laughed all the way to lunch and when the lunch trolly came they bought all kinds off sweets and lot's of butterbeer and had an extremely fun party in their compartment.  
  
Finally it was time for the party to end. Everyone was disappointed, but cheered up once again when Ron reminded the all about the beginning of year feast that would take place shortly after the sorting. All the students walked into the Great Hall for the sorting and the feast. Harry, Ron, and. Hermione sat together as always. They looked around the hall finding what they had all been searching for. A disgruntled looking Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table still with his white fur. "As soon as he set foot in the castle he made for the hospital wing and came out ten minutes later looking pretty normal except the fact he still had fur." Ginny said following their gaze.  
  
"How'd you know?" asked Ron looking at her slightly taken aback by her knowledge. "I followed him." is all she said with the all too famous Weasley Twin Glint in her eyes. Luckily Ron was cut off before he could say anything further on the topic by a sharp jab in the ribs from both Harry and Ginny who were sitting on either side of him. He opened his mouth to protest , but earned a stern look from Hermione who pointed at the staff table. Ron finally realized that Dumbledore had stood to give the usual beginning of year announcements. "Has the sorting already ended?" asked Ron uncertainly. "yes Ron" Hermione and Ginny said in unison. Harry just smiled at him amusedly.  
  
The amazing feast finally ended and all students were sent up to their dormitories. Hermione and Ron were prefects so they were in the lead. When they finally got to their common room Harry, Ron, and Hermione went their separate ways each knowing that the other was thinking the same thing.  
  
Hogwarts at last…  
  
Harry and Ron walked up the spiral staircase and into their dormitory. "Harry, why do you think Ginny followed Malfoy to the hospital wing?" asked Ron sounding slightly uneasy. "Probably just to hex him some more mate." answered Harry half consciously. Truth be told he had been wondering the same exact thing. "G'night Harry." Ron whispered so he wouldn't wake up the already sleeping boys in the dormitory. "G'night Ron." came Harry's reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
(A/N) Sorry the chapter is so horribly short and ended lamely, but it's my first ever fic. I promise the next chapter will be better. Thanks for all your help LunasStar. You were a really big help. Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Please leave a review. ~Rinaula~ 


	2. A Rude Awakening

(A/N)~Hey guys. To everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter. I give you all a huge thank you. Especially to LunasStar. Well, here's chapter two. Read and review.^_^.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Rude Awakening  
  
   
  
Harry woke up that morning feeling very tired and grumpy. He got out of bed and walked over to his trunk to get a pair of clean robes. A few minutes later he was heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had only gone as far as the second floor corridor when he ran into none other than Peeves the poltergeist. Peeves had been carrying a bucket of ice cold water and as soon as he spotted Harry, had dumped it on Harry's head soaking him and everything around him.  
  
"You better get out of here Peeves before I go and get Filch!," Harry yelled to the cackling poltergeist. "What's wrong Potty?" taunted Peeves. "You looked like you could use a little waking up," said Peeves in the most convincing innocent voice he could possibly muster. "Get out of here Peeves," said Harry very annoyed by now. "Fine!" yelled Peeves. Then he started singing at the top of his lungs the song he came up with in Harry's second year. "OH POTTER YOU ROTTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" sang Peeves.  
  
Harry used a quick drying charm on himself and proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he finally got there Ron was already there and had started his breakfast. "What took you so long mate?" asked Ron when Harry sat down. :I ran into Peeves," is all Harry said while pulling dishes towards himself and loading his plate. Ron seemed to understand because all he said was "Sorry mate. And on our first day back too." The conversation was ended for now. Soon after Hermione bustled in breathing heavily.  
  
"Where have you been 'Mione?" asked Harry as she sat down. "Oh, just at the library." she replied. Harry and Ron gaped at her with a mixture of pure horror and disbelief on there faces. "Hey 'Mione, it's the first bloody day of school," Ron said sounding very confused. "Ron, I know very well what day it is," Hermione said glaring at Ron and then smiling again at the confused look on Ron's face. "What's so funny 'Mione?" asked Harry and Ron together, but Hermione was spared having to explain because at that same moment a certain ferret walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Students at every table, except of course the Slytherin table, started whispering and pointing and when they didn't even try to disguise their laughter. Draco Malfoy could be seen scowling and glaring around at everyone in the hall. Especially Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors. A first year Ravenclaw passing the Slytherin giggled at the sight of a fuming Draco and in return earned herself a glare. The girl practically jogged all the way to her table out of fright. The trio just happened to be watching and burst out laughing when the girl passed their table. Unfortunately for them Professor McGonagall was passing out schedules to the Gryffindors and heard them. She made her way over to them and gave them a stern look, her lips thin, before saying in an annoyed tone, "Really now. What is all this racket about?" The trio looked at each other before Hermione replied, "Nothing Professor," rather hastily clearly trying to suppress her laughter as hard as the other two. "Be that as it may. Don't let it happen again," said McGonagall before she gave them one last look, equally as stern as the first but this time with a bit of annoyance mixed in, before she turned on her heal and walked away towards the staff table where Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his chair eyes twinkling as he chuckled to himself.  
  
As soon as McGonagall had left the three burst out in silent giggles. Ginny walked over to the from her spot at the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione. "Hey guys," she said chuckling to herself. "Nice save from McGonagll, 'Mione. She added grabbing a piece of toast for herself. "Thanks Ginny," replied Hermione. "Hey Ginny," started Ron, "what did you follow Malfoy to the hospital wing for--," but he was suddenly cut off by the bell ringing to signal them to go to their first class. "I'll tell you later!" she yelled over the crowd before disappearing into it. "I hate it when she does that," Ron said to the other two. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes in response.  
  
"So what class do we have first?" asked Harry. "Care of magical creatures," answered Ron. "And it's with the Slytherins," he added. Sure enough there were the Slytherins together with Malfoy huddled together speaking in whispered tones. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last ones to get there. "Mornin' class," came a booming voice they knew only too well as Hagrid's. "Now tha' we're all 'ere, shall we begin?" he asked. "Just as long as it doesn't involve any Hippogriffs or anything that stings, bites, or burns you when you're trying to hold it fine by me," came the usual drawl of none other than Malfoy himself.  
  
"You know Malfoy, it's a shame you're not a ferret anymore because it would be fun watching ferrets mating," Harry said making Malfoy go pale from fear of what had just been said, then coming back to his senses and going red from anger and redder yet from embarrassment. "I'm sure Parkinson would oblige and let Neville turn her into a ferret as well. They saw Malfoy glance at Pansy, who had moved up next to him, and then go paler than the first time. He just stood there gaping in pure horror at the thought until he was brought back to reality by a burst of laughter from the Gryffindors and surprising though it was the Slytherins as well. At that the Gryffindors started laughing even harder. Even Hagrid was chuckling at what Harry had said.  
  
"Now you're really gonna pay," Malfoy said to himself. Just at that moment a certain Slytherin put her hand in his and yelped and jumped away from her in fright at what she might do. Everyone saw this and a new fit of laughter spread through the class. Luckily for Draco the bell that signaled the end of class rang and he sprinted up towards the castle and to the nearest boy's bathroom to throw up. He finally wiped his mouth and headed for his next class, Double Potions with the Gryffindors. At this thought he groaned and made his way down to the dungeons as slowly as he dared so as not to anger Snape for being late to his potions class of the year.  
  
  
  
Draco passed some Gryffindors in the corridor on the way to the dungeons who snickered at him as he glared back at them. He couldn't remember ever being so humiliate in his life. 'It's time to put the plan in to action,' he thought to himself before mentally slapping himself and reminding himself that the plan wasn't even close to being done.  
  
Draco got to the dungeons sooner than he we have liked. As he rounded the corner he ran into none other than Potter himself. Each one had their wand at the ready in a flash. Harry threw any curse he could think of at Malfoy and Draco in turn did the same. There were dozens off different curses, charms, and spells flying through the corridor, but all of them missed their destinations.  
  
They had been dueling for several minutes when Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. And what a sight did she see. Both Harry and Draco had abandoned their wands and were street fighting since their attempt at dueling failed. "MR.POTTER, MR.MALFOY,WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" she screamed. "FIFTY POINTS EACH FROM SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION WITH FILCH FOR A WEEK!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Totally unacceptable! Now I suggest you two go to your class. I shall inform Mr. Filch about your detentions immediately and you shall start tomorrow," she said. And with that she turned on her heal and left.  
  
"Nice one Potter," said Draco as they set off for the classroom. "Shut up Ferret Face, this was all you fault in the first place," said Harry. Harry noticed Draco cringe at the word ferret. "What not worried about Parkinson still are you Malfoy?" taunted Harry. "Shut up Potter," retorted Draco. "What's wrong Malfoy?" continued Harry. "Not out of comebacks are you, because that won't go down too well with the Slytherins. Not being able to insult a Gryffindor. Pitiful," Harry went on.  
  
They finally reached the dungeons. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being late Potter," said Professor Snape as soon as they walked in both looking angry and irritable. They both had cuts and bruises all over their faces and arms from the fight. They walked to their seats and sat down. Harry glaring at Snape for not taking points off from Slytherin as well for Malfoy being late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N) So how did you like it? Let me know. Read and Review. Oh and thanks for anyone who already reviewed. In order to get all of chapter 1 uploaded completely I had to delete my story and upload it again. Enjoy.^_^ ~Rinaula~ 


	3. Dark Arts and a Werewolf

(A/N) Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long to write chapter three. I forgot to write a disclaimer for the other two chapters so this one counts for all three. Well here's chapter three. Enjoy! ^_^   
  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own nothin' about nothin'!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark Arts and a Werewolf  
  
Harry sat down in his Potions class in his usual seat between Ron and Hermione. Ron was, he noticed, had been glaring at Snape, most likely in disbelief, for taking points off from Gryffindor on the very first day of term. As soon as Harry sat down though, he was bombarded with questions from a bewildered looking Hermione and a now confused Ron.  
  
"What happened?" both Ron and Hermione whispered together so Snape wouldn't hear. "Malfoy jumped me," Harry explained. "That bloody git," Ron spat, "he's gonna pay." At this Hermione put a hand on his arm as if afraid he would jump on Malfoy. "Ron," she said, "diving on Malfoy in the middle of potions right underneath his head of house's nose wont do any good, if it does anything besides land you in detention and lose at Gryffindor at least a hundred house points. "She's right Ron and you know it whether you like it or not," added Harry. "Fine," said Ron relaxing again and going back to his potion.  
  
An hour later they were heading into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone was especially anxious to go to that class because Professor Lupin returned after Professor Umbridge got chased out of the school by the students and Peeves who was more than happy to oblige to the rest of the school by chasing her with Professor McGonagall's walking stick.(For all those who forgot about that incident. And yes. Remus Lupin has returned in my fic.)  
  
There was a rumor floating around the school that as soon as Umbridge had been chased out of the castle Professor Dumbledore had gone back up to his office and owled Professor Lupin asking him if he was interested in the job. Despite the incident in the trio's third year he accepted. Now Defense Against the Dark Arts was swiftly becoming the most popular and most favored subject at Hogwarts. Despite themselves, even the Slytherins were enjoying Professor Lupin's classes even though they wouldn't be caught dead admitting it.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the first ones to get to Professor Lupin's classroom that afternoon. Not long after them the rest of the Gryffindors arrived. When the bell rang the trio decided to take seats at the very front of the classroom, side-by-side, so they could have a better view. They only had to wait a few minutes before Professor Lupin walked in. "Good afternoon class," he greeted them all. "Good afternoon Professor Lupin," said the whole class in unison. "Welcome back Professor Lupin," Harry, Ron, and Hermione greeted hi.  
  
All of a sudden the whole class broke into complaints about Umbridge. "She looks like a toad," said Dean Thomas. "She was an old, not to mention ugly, hag!" exclaimed Ron over everybody else. At this statement everyone burst out laughing. Everyone was shocked to see that Hermione was laughing along with them. "Okay everyone. Settle down. We still have an hour and a half left of class," said Professor Lupin. At this everyone quieted down as their professor took roll.   
  
As he went down the list of students they each greeted him differently. Some said something like, "Welcome back Professor Lupin," and others would say something completely different like, "Long time no see Professor," and he in turn greeted them all with an, "it's great to be back."  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was over to the dislike of many students. They really didn't want it to end. They grumbled a lot, but eventually made it down to the great hall for Dinner. They had had lunch right after Potions. Dinner that night was magnificent. They had a variety of meats, pies, cakes, and other such things. Ron and Hermione started filling their plates with food. Harry on the other hand was staring at the direction of the Slytherin table. "Harry, what's wrong," asked Hermione who was the first to notice this. "Look at Malfoy," is all Harry said.  
  
They did as Harry said and it took them a split second to notice why Harry had been looking at the Slytherin table. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all sitting on the same side of the table and were huddled together apparently speaking in whispered tones to one another. "I wonder what they're scheming about," said Ron. "Me too," said both Harry and Hermione. "Probably trying to get back at us," said Harry. "Maybe we should follow them out of the Great Hall when they leave and see what they do," said Ron. "Ok," said Harry. "What about you 'Mione?" Hermione rolled her eyes, but agreed rather reluctantly. "Great, then it's settled," said Ron.  
  
Soon after they had finished dinner Malfoy and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle got up to leave the Great Hall. As soon as they were through the doors Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed them. They saw Malfoy looking around the corridor so they hid behind the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Seconds later Malfoy entered an empty classroom some way off to the trio's left. They waited for the door to close after the three Slytherins. As soon as the door was closed they ran towards it as quietly as they could and pressed their ears against it. "Damn. Malfoy must have put the silencing charm on it," said Ron. "Shush, Ron," said Hermione.   
  
Hermione muttered something the other two couldn't hear, which must have been the counter curse since now they could hear movement and voices inside the room. Unfortunately it seemed to be the end of Malfoy's meeting because they soon could hear footsteps coming towards the door. The trio dived back behind a suit of Armour careful not to make a sound so the Slytherins wouldn't hear them and know they had been spying.   
  
Seconds after they had hidden behind the suit of Armour the doorknob of the classroom opened and out stepped Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Did you hear that?" they heard Malfoy ask the other two Slytherins. Hermione realized that she had been breathing loudly. Ron heard and hurriedly clamped his hand over her mouth. "Um…duh…nope," said Goyle. Draco rolled his eyes at Goyle. He muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like something about Goyle being so dumb that if he got any dumber he would be going backwards. With that the three Slytherins walked away towards the dungeons and their common room.  
  
After the Slytherins were out of sight and out of earshot they climbed out from behind the suit of Armour. "I wonder what that was all about," said Harry. "I dunno," replied Ron. We should probably get back to the common room before Filch catches us out this late and puts us all in detention," said Ron. "Good thinking mate," said Harry. The trio then headed back to their own common room when they ran into none other than……  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N) I am so, so, so, sorry it took me so long to update. School work is overflowing my time. I really am. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and REVIEW! And if you do not review LunasStar's Lights in the Darkness you shall feel my, Jekyl's, and Hyde's wrath! Today was etiquette day and I had to go to San Fran so I'm beat. Bye. ^_^ ~Rinaula~ 


	4. Big Trouble and Parchment

(A/N) Sorry if it took so long to update. It's finally the weekend. My "beloved" sister is back from Phillie and she's being as bitchy as ever. She's absolutely annoying. We pretty much hate each other's guts so she's being a stupid phone hog so I can't use the internet. Anyway. Here's chapter four finally. I promise I'll be able to update more often during my spring break, (YAY!), which starts next week! ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Big Trouble and Parchment  
  
"Professor Snape," said Hermione in an unusually high pitched voice.  
  
"Well hello Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and, ah, Mr. Potter. I should have known." said Professor Snape. "Let's see. Ah, yes. That will be fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each with Mr.Filch. I shall inform him immediately about your detentions and there is no use arguing, Mr.Weasley," said Professor Snape said and raised an eyebrow at Ron's mouth which was slightly open.  
  
"Professor that's not fair. We were on our way back to our common room when you stopped us," Harry argued.  
  
"Well Mr.Potter. I suggest you get back on your way then. I shall inform you when you will be serving your detentions," said Professor Snape. And with that he turned on his heal and walked back towards the dungeons.  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of him!" shouted Ron after Snape was out of earshot. "That stupid greasy bastard," said Ron under his breath so Hermione wouldn't hear and get on his case about insulting teachers.   
  
"He's a stupid brainless git and deserves to live an eternity with Lockhart. I hate that man more than….than….than Ferret Boy and Parkinslut," said Hermione. Ron and Harry stopped in their tracks shocked to the core. "What," said Hermione in an innocent voce and expression on her face, "it's true."  
  
At this Harry and Ron both burst out laughing. "Honestly Hermione, you've been quite surprising lately. First you laugh at Malfoy, then you laugh at and insult Umbridge, and to top it off you just insulted Snape and he's a teacher," said Ron after his breathing got back to normal.  
  
"Not to mention you just insulted Malfoy and Parkinson," added Harry. "Besides I thought you fancied Lockhart," Harry added.  
  
"Yeah, what happened to that, 'Mione?" Ron teased her.  
  
"Oh shut up, both of you," said Hermione. Harry and Ron put on false hurt expressions and put their hands to their hearts.  
  
"Now really Hermione, did you really mean that?" asked Harry in a falsely hurt voice. Hermione only rolled her eyes in response before starting to walk again. The other two followed suit so they wouldn't be caught by any teachers or prefects patrolling the halls.  
  
"Harry, what do you think Sirius would be doing right now if he wasn't……well……you know……dead…?" Ron asked rather quietly. He knew it was still really hard for Harry to talk about Sirius.  
  
"I dunno," Harry responded. When they finally got to the common room Ron started going up the boys' staircase to their dormitory.  
  
"Aren't you coming Harry? Asked Ron.  
  
"No. I think I'm gonna stay up a little longer," Harry said, "I still have to finish that essay for McGonagall," he lied. The truth is Harry was still deep in thought about Sirius and wanted some time alone to think.  
  
"Ok. G'night Harry," said Ron sleepily.  
  
"G'night Ron," Harry said to Ron's retreating back. He then sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the fire. He stared into the now dieing flames. He sat there like that for a while. He then decided he wanted to look at the album of his parents and Sirius so he went up to the dormitory and got his photo album from the drower of his bedside cabinet and went back downstairs into the common room.  
  
  
  
He sat back down in the same overstuffed chair and flipped through the book to the picture of his parents wedding where Sirius was best man for his father. As he was staring at the picture something caught his eye. There was a small slit on the side of the picture. So small you could barel see it unless you had your nose pressed up against it. (Not that he was doing that. Quidditch had sharpened some of his senses ans sight was one of them).  
  
Harry took the picture out of the book and opened the little slit with his finger nail which wasn't that long. He found a piece of parchment inside and pulled it out, careful not to damage the picture. He unfolded the piece of parchment(which looked brand new so he figured it had a charm on it). He stared at the name of the persn who had written it (for it was a letter) for a very long time before he went to the top of the parchment and started reading the letter………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N) Yes I know a cliffy. Now I get to plot even more.MUAHAHAHAHA! lol!  
  
And someone called A Sly Fan asked me what they were doing in the rom in the last chapter.Well my answer to that is READ and find out.  
  
Anyway…I would greatly appreciate it if certain people named Mariann*hint* would stop discing my good friends kaiba3's fic Blackbird.CAUSE IF YOU DO YOU'LL FEEL THE WRATH OF JEKYL, HYDE , AND MYSELF!GOT IT!?.Good.Thanks you guys for being so patiant with me.Well,I hope you guys enjoyed chapter four.Now I get to plot evil things!*evil grin*. Read and Review.^_^ ~Rinaula~ 


	5. The Letter

(A/N) Hey everyone. Bair with me through all the mushy stuff. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm going to be pretty busy with my school project until next Thursday when it's due. Spring Break starts next week. Thursday is my last day of school. Then I get a whole ten days off! WHOO! Enjoy the chapter. Read and Review! ^_^   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Letter  
  
Harry held the letter with shaky hands as he read the letter. This is what it said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you are reading this letter it means that our clever boy found the picture of my and your father's wedding day with your father's best friend Sirius Black as the best man. It also means that we are no longer with you. We wrote this letter to tell you that we love you with all our hearts and that we will always be with you no matter what. We knew that Voldemort was after us and agreed to go under the Fidelious Charm. Naturally, Sirius was our secret keeper. But not the whole time. At the last minute he convinced us to change to Peter instead because he thought Voldemort would be after him too. Rather reluctantly Peter agreed. Peter's been acting rather strange lately. He was our secret keeper for the Fidelious Charm for the rest of the time we were alive.  
  
Sirius of course is your God Father and therefore has full custody of you. He already knows this and has agreed to take you in no matter what happens. Please forgive us for not being able to be there in person for you, but know this. We have always been there for you if not in person then in your heart. Never forget us Harry. We love you more than anything in the world. Also, all of our possessions belong to you. We will be with you always.  
  
Love always and forever,  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
Harry was now full of anger and rage both at himself for not finding the letter sooner and clearing Sirius' name and at Peter Pettigrew for betraying his parents.   
  
"How could I have been so stupid!" Harry yelled. He was so angry that in his rage he picked up a vase and threw it flowers and all at the wall. Harry didn't notice that Ron had come down from the boys' dormitory and was standing there confused at Harry who was now pacing in front of the now almost gone flames.  
  
"What's wrong, mate," asked Ron now looking slightly concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry yelled angrily at Ron, but felt guilty right after the words left his mouth. "What's wrong is that I just found a letter from my parents that clearly says Pettigrew was their secret keeper right before they died, which proves Sirius was innocent, which could have gotten Sirius' name cleared and I could have had a much better life lived with my god father instead of my moronic relatives that hate me in the first place," Harry said in a calmer voice. "All these years it was right under my nose and I didn't see it.(Literally) I could have had a family, Ron," Harry practically whispered. Ron stared at Harry shocked to the core.   
  
"Harry, I-I-I'm sorry," Ron managed to get out.  
  
"Don't be sorry Ron. I should be sorry. I never should have yelled at you. I was just so……so angry at myself," Harry said, "I'm sorry I yelled before."  
  
"It's alright, mate. Don't worry about it," said Ron. "Look. Maybe…… we should……um… take this letter to Dumbledore?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Yeah, ok," said Harry. "You reckon we should wake up Hermione?" he asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, we probably should," Ron replied.  
  
The two boys then headed for the girls staircase. They were about halfway up to the girls' dorms when all of a sudden the stairs turned into a giant stone slide.   
  
"Oh crap!" yelled Harry and Ron together. They slid all the way back down and landed hard on the ground.  
  
"We should have seen that coming," joked Ron. Then they both exploded with laughter.  
  
"I figured it was you two making all the racket," said the voice of their best friend Hermione Granger. "Really you two. After it happened to you last year you still keep trying?" said Hermione  
  
"We forgot. And besides, I don't think it's fair that you can come into our dormitory whenever you want and we can't go in yours at all," said Ron. Harry had to agree with him. After all, what could possibly happen?  
  
"Look Hermione, we have something we want to show you," said Harry while handing her the letter so she could read it. As Hermione read farther into the letter her hands started to tremble. When she finally looked up she was on the verge of tears. She walked up to Harry and gave him a huge hug.   
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry," she said and beckoned Ron over to join the hug. He did and soon the three were just standing in a big group hug. When they finally pulled away from each other Ron suggested that they take the letter to Dumbledore right away. Soon the three were making their way down the halls of Hogwarts covered in Harry's invisibility cloak.   
  
Soon they stopped in front of the stone gargoyle. It was just then that they realized that they didn't know the password. They started naming off different kinds of sweets. As if it wasn't odd enough that the gargoyle jumped out of the way when Harry guessed mentos being really frustrated when the entrance to the stairs opened there stood none other than Albus Dumbledore himself……  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N) I know, I know, evil cliffy. I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, I would be grateful for any constructive criticism or ideas. Read and Review! ~Rinaula~ 


	6. In the Office of Wonder

(A/N) Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you're all enjoying my story so far. I know I haven't been putting a disclaimer in every chapter so here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so……please don't sue me! *gets down on knees and begs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Office of Wonder  
  
Their Headmaster stood in front of them, eyes twinkling like mad. "Good evening Mr.Potter, Mr.Weasley, Miss Granger. I sensed I would be seeing you tonight," said Professor Dumbledore. "Why don't we go inside my office where it is more private," he added.  
  
All the three could do was nod as they followed their professor onto the spiraling staircase and into his magnificent office. There were even more silver devices puffing smoke and different color steam than when Harry was in the office last time. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were as amazed as him. They were just standing there and staring at everything probably trying to take in every single detail of the room, that is until Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat bringing them all back to the present.  
  
It took Harry only a few seconds to remember the reason why they were all in the Headmaster's office in the middle of the night. Harry was about to say something, but Professor Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"If I am guessing correctly, this means that you have found the letter your parents wrote to you before they died," Professor Dumbledore said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Dumbledore with confusion written all over their faces.  
  
"Wait a minute," Harry began hotly, "you knew about the letter all along and you never told me about it?" Harry asked a bit louder than he intended.  
  
"Now Mr.Potter. Before you accuse me of anything let me explain," said Dumbledore now looking slightly anxious. He knew only too well of Harry's bad temper. All Harry could do was nod, so Dumbledore went on with his explanation.  
  
"I did know about the letter, but to this day I do not know what it says," he began, "your parents only mentioned it to me once after one of the Order meetings. They told me it was hidden, but they didn't tell me where," Dumbledore finished.  
  
Harry once again nodded his head. Ron and Hermione sat there watching Harry curiously. They were all still shocked that Dumbledore knew why they had come to his office in the middle of the night. As if on cue, Harry voiced his curiosity.  
  
"Professor," he began, "how did you know that I found the letter?" Harry asked.  
  
"You see Mr.Potter. I was up late having a cup of cocoa, when out of nowhere I got this gut feeling that something important was going to happen tonight," said Dumbledore. He then waited until Harry nodded for him to go on. "I then racked my brain for any important things or events I was supposed to remember. I then remembered what your parents had said about the letter and a rhyme that I once heard. It goes something like this. 'During fortnight one shall receive, during first light one shall relieve," Dumbledore finished.  
  
At the puzzled and confused looks he was getting, Professor Dumbledore continued with his explanation.  
  
"Simply put, it means during a fortnight you received your letter, and during first light," he now indicated to the window where the early morning rays of the sun were now streaming in through, "I relieved my knowledge of this matter to you," he finally finished.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were both surprised and satisfied with Professor Dumbledore's explanation. They were about to get up and leave when their professor stopped them.  
  
"Harry, there is one more mater I wish to discuss with you," said Professor Dumbledore. His eyes were now twinkling like never before.  
  
"Um…s-sure Professor," Harry managed to get out through his shock. He didn't think he was in trouble…unless Dumbledore found out about his and Malfoy's fight.  
  
"Do not worry Harry. You are not in any trouble," said Dumbledore, much to Harry's relief.  
  
"Mr.Weasley, Miss Granger, you may go back to your beds seeing that it is Saturday," added Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione thanked their Headmaster and went back to their common room to wait for Harry after they bade them both good-bye. Professor Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit back down. He did what he was told and sat down once again.  
  
"Harry, thanks to you finding the letter Sirius' name shall be cleared, but there is still the matter of who your legal guardian will be while you are not staying with the Dursley's," said Dumbledore. Harry looked up at his professor with curiosity.  
  
"After your parents named Sirius your God Father, they also decided that it would be a good idea to name someone else your second God Father," said Professor Dumbledore, eyes now twinkling so wildly you could almost mistake him for a mad-man.  
  
"Professor……who is my second God Father?" Harry asked slowly, now curios to the extreme.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N) I know, I know, evil cliffy for the second or third chapter in a row. I couldn't help myself. It's more suspenseful for the reader that way. ^_^ If you wanna know what happens anytime soon, Read and REVIEW! I want at least 5 more Reviews until the next time I update. Enjoy and tell your friends. ~Rinaula~ 


	7. Celebrations

(A/N) Hey guys. Sorry it took SO long to update. My family is being a total drag and my computer was getting all jacked up. Thanks a lot for all the reviews you guys wrote. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. If you have any ideas or constructive criticism for my story, I would be happy to receive it in my reviews or e-mail. Thanks again. Enjoy .  
  
Celebrations   
  
"Professor Dumbledore? PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!?!" Harry yelled now very irritated that his headmaster would not answer him.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry Harry. Now as I was saying, your second godfather is---" but Dumbledore never got to finish his sentence because at that exact moment Professor Lupin burst into the office looking very excited.  
  
"Did you tell him yet Albus!?!" asked Lupin  
  
"Well, Remus, I was just about to tell him when you nearly broke down my door," replied Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling so bad now that Harry thought it would drive him nuts!  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," said Professor Lupin not looking sorry in the least, but even more excited by now. "Are you planning on telling the boy some time this century?" he asked eyes twinkling himself now.  
  
"Yes, if you must know I was," he said indignantly, eyes twinkling nevertheless. "As I was saying, Harry, your second godfather is---" but once again he didn't get to finish because at that exact moment the door opened and Professors McGonagall, Snape, Trelawny, and Flitwick all tumbled to the ground landing one on top of the other.  
  
Professor Snape, who happened to be lying on top of Professor McGonagall, was the first on his feet and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem……well……are you going to tell Potter who it is or what!" he finally burst out. All the teachers, including Dumbledore and Harry himself, burst out laughing. When the laughter finally died down and everyone wiped away the last of their tears (from laughing of course) Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Well Harry, I am pleased to announce---" but once again Dumbledore was cut off by all the teachers at once.  
  
"IT'S LUPIN!" all the teachers yelled in unison. Harry couldn't believe his ears. He really wasn't expecting this. His favorite Professor, Professor Lupin, his second godfather.  
  
Everyone, including Harry burst out laughing again at the teachers' sudden out burst. The laughter once again died down and the remaining teachers finally got up off of the floor.  
  
"Why thank you all for helping me tell Harry the big surprise," said Dumbledore now chuckling to himself. Professor Lupin's smile broadened even more when he turned to Harry.  
  
"You know what this means, right Harry?" he asked him. When Harry shook his head Lupin went on. "This means that when you graduate from Hogwarts next year, or if Voldemort is defeated before then, you can move in with me," finished Professor Lupin. Harry was so happy now that he would have whooped and jumped for joy if most of his teachers weren't standing right there.  
  
"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. Harry recalled the memory in his mind over and over again as he walked back to Gryffindor Tower. As soon as he crawled through the portrait hole a burst of music so loud and intense reached his ears. He could also hear cheers and applause.  
  
"Congrats, Mate!" Ron yelled over all the noise and music. Ron and Hermione had been the first ones to get to him as soon as he had entered the Tower. They had been waiting for him so they could congratulate him about his godfather.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations Harry!" yelled Hermione. "McGonagall told us. She flooed over to the tower and told us who it was," she explained at Harry's puzzled look.  
  
"Thanks guys," Harry said to his two best friends who were standing in front of him beaming at him. He smiled back at them both and the went to go dance on the dance floor that used to be their common room floor.   
  
The party went on through the night and part of the next morning. Some of the teachers even came and joined into the fun and dancing. Professor Lupin being one of them danced with some seventh years for fun and being as handsome as he was some of the girls would blush when he complimented them on how well they danced. (It wasn't dirty dancing mind you, so don't get any ideas).  
  
(A/N) I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry it took me soooooo long to update, but I had two weeks of CAT-6 testing. (California Achievement Testing I think) But it's over now so there will be more update and I'm going to start another story soon I hope. It's going t be a comedy. Something I'm doing just for fun. Anyway, please don't be mad at me, cowers in a corner. Thanks a lot for all the reviews guys. Until next time, as Tigger would most likely say, TTFN. Rinaula 


	8. Drunken Professors and Amusing Memories

(A/N) Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy!. I got 6 reviews for the last chapter! WHOO! You guys ROCK! Thanks for all your reviews.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, however, I do own the plot!

* * *

Drunken Professors and Amusing Memories 

The trio woke up some time in the afternoon the next day. They had stayed up partying until five in the morning with the whole of Gryffindor Tower. Students were lying all over the floor fast asleep. Dean and Seamus had somehow smuggled in three crates full of bottles of firewhisky, (spelling?), so a few students were in the bathrooms puking their guts out.  
  
Hermione was the first to actually get up from the armchair she had been sleeping with and decided to take a shower. As she passed by Ron she noticed him hugging a bottle of fire-whisky. As she got closer to the stairs leading to the girls' dorms she silently snickered to herself as she noticed Professors McGonagall and Lupin collapsed next to each other each with a bottle of fire-whisky in their hand.  
  
She couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing hysterically at the memory of how her professors ended up on the floor each holding a bottle of whisky.

* * *

FLASHBACK  
  
It was about 2:30 am. Everyone was still dancing and partying. Some kids had bought some of Fred and George's sweets through owl-order and were handing them out to people. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched on in amusement as Neville got turned into a yellow canary.  
  
"You gotta watch for those Canary Creams, Neville," said Ron while trying not to laugh, "Fred and George sometimes like to sneak something into the boxes of candy and chocolate just for their amusement."  
  
"Ron's right, Mate," added Harry, "on our summer vacation I went to the Burrow and Fred offered me some chocolate…"   
  
Harry shuddered so Ron finished for him.  
  
"He- sprouted- a tail- and- his face- got longer-and….he got turned into a donkey!!!" said Ron while trying to gasp for air Because he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Shut up you prat!" said Harry.  
  
"You shut up…jackass," replied Ron still laughing hysterically. The next moment Ron got pelted in the face with a cushion by Harry who was now laughing.  
  
"I'll try to remember that," said Neville with an I-seriously-doubt-I'll-remember expression on his face.  
  
All of a sudden , two people,each holding a bottle of fire whisky,got onto one of the tables in the Gryffindor common room.Harry,Ron,or Hermione couldn't make out who they were.  
  
A few minutes later, the two people each had an arm on the other's shoulder and were singing , "MAAA--RY HAD AAAAA LI--TTLE LAAAAAAAAMB,LI--TTLE LAAAMB,LI--TTLE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMB!!!!!!" at the top of their lungs.  
  
Just then the two people fell on the floor in front of the fire and Harry, Ron, and Hermione could see who they were. All three of them busted out laughing at what they saw. Two of there most respected professors, Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin, were lying on the floor each holding ,you guessed it ,fire whisky, with an arm on the other's shoulder, exactly how they had fallen off the table.  
  
Professor Lupin finally managed to stand up and was attempting to help Professor McGonagall stand as well. After a minute or two they both fell back down and fell asleep on the floor to drunk to do anything else.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Hermione finally made it to the girl's dorms and took a shower feeling extremely giddy. After she got dressed she headed back down to the common room to find Harry and Ron, already showered and changed, but looking a bit hung over.  
  
"Harry, Ron, let's go out by the lake! Come on! Get up you two!" she yelled running across the common room to them.  
  
"Hermione! Not so bloody loud!!" Ron hissed back  
  
"Well so-rry!" she said sounding like a valley girl while mock glaring at him, "Now come on! Get up!"  
  
"Alright, alright, already!" said Harry   
  
The three of them headed out to go sit out by the lake under their favorite tree. Ron sat down under the tree and picked up a small pebble and chucked it in the water. Harry and Hermione had started a rock-skipping competition. So far Hermione was winning by four skips.  
  
It was Harry's turn to skip a rock and as he was about to throw it he saw a flash of platinum blond hair.

* * *

(A/N) Evil cliffy! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry it took me so long to update!!! I just had some trouble coming up with what to write. OO I promise it won't take me that long to update the next chapter.   
  
PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY!!!  
  
And  
  
** REVIEW!!!! IMPORTANT:**I am most likely going to change my screen name to **StickPerson**.It's a long story so don't ask.8-]

* * *

**saphrin2- **For **ALL **of your reviews!I'm so glad you like my story!Remus is the best!Isn't he? Tell your friends! 

**JEs**-Thanks for reviewing!!!How's your vacation going?Do you think they'll let me change my schedule in Dive-in so I could have orchestra?I forgot to turn in my permission slip --.'I wanna do it in Dive-in.

**LunasStar**-Thanks for reviewing.

**Sheree**-Thanks for reviewing!Draco's back in the story!Don't you just love Draco???

Rinaula 8-]


	9. The Prank

**(A/N)** **IMPORTANT!!!** Hi everyone! Wow! It's been so long since I updated this story! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but as some of you may already know I have started writing a new story. It's really good so far and lots of people seem to like it, so I would really appreciate it if you guys who haven't read or reviewed it yet would PLEASE do so! Ok! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot….although I really do wish I owned Sirius!!  
  
The Prank  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up from where they were sitting by the tree, (I think…couldn't really remember) and ran towards the Dark Forest as fast as the could to see what Malfoy was up to.  
  
Harry saw another flash of blond hair up in the distance and ran towards it. The trio had been running for a good part of ten minutes now and Hermione was clutching at a stitch in her side while Ron was holding onto a tree for support.  
  
They had stopped running and were taking a rest when they heard something.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, is it just me or do you hear your heart actually pounding, really, really, loud?" Harry asked uncertainly, and somewhat nervously.  
  
Hermione who was facing Harry and Ron turned deathly pale all of a sudden and looked like she would faint right there on the spot.  
  
"H-Harry, r-remember last year when um…the Centaurs said if we came back into the forest th-they w-would um…kill us?" Hermione asked Harry going even paler still.  
  
"Um, yeah, Hermione…why? Are you okay?" Harry asked getting more nervous by the second.  
  
"Well, um…then you're not really going to like what you see when you turn around," Hermione said in a whisper.  
  
Ron, who had been silent throughout this conversation went a little pale at the information he received.  
  
Harry and Ron turned around slowly and to their horror the found about fifteen Centaurs standing behind, weapons drawn, and eyes glaring.  
  
Ron gulped loudly.  
  
"Who dares come into our forest," demanded one of the older centaurs that were standing in front. The centaur, actually Baine (SPELLING????), was pawing the ground with his hooves angrily.  
  
As you can plainly see, the centaurs are still all stuck-up and snobby about just who owns the bloody forest!  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stood there terrified, frozen to the spot. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances before Hermione spoke.  
  
"Um…w-we were just leaving…so um…bye!" Hermione said and the three teens tore through the forest, trying to find a way out.  
  
In their haste to fallow the flash of what they thought was blond hair, they had strayed far, far, far off of the path and were completely lost….that is…until the ground started to shake and a booming voice sounded through the forest shaking loose branches and leaves off of trees.  
  
"HAGGERED?!?!?! HAGGERED!?!?!?!HERMY???WHERE HAGGERED GO???" boomed the voice of Grawp, Hagrid's kid brother.( Who happened to be a giant…)  
  
The centaurs were quickly catching up to the three students and Grawp had blocked their way through the trees.  
  
"Um…I don't know Grawp!" Hermione yelled back, "but Grawp, we have to GO!"  
  
All of a sudden an arrow shot through the trees and through Ron's arm. (O.O I know, I know! Please don't kill me!!!! Doges Avada Kedavra and runs like all hell broke loose)  
  
Ron yelled out in sheer blinding pain. (dun dun dun!). The centaurs were standing right behind the trio by now, but froze instantly when they saw Grawp.  
  
The centaurs, most likely remembering the last time they ran into Grawp, turned tail and ran full speed back to were they came from.  
  
The trio sighed in relief. Grawp, figuring Hagrid wasn't anywhere near (most likely getting bored. LOL!) left ……making the ground shake. (DUH!!)  
  
"You know …that's the second time Grawp saved our skins," Harry said to Hermione. They hadn't seen Ron get shot with the arrow from the centaur and didn't notice anything wrong until he yelped with pain after touching the arrow.  
  
"Oh my God! RON! Are you ok!" Hermione shrieked crouching down next to Ron and touching the arrow gingerly trying to see how bad the wound really was.  
  
Harry was also crouching by Ron next to Hermione. The wound was bleeding pretty badly now.  
  
"We better get him out of here," Harry said nervously looking around to see if there were anymore centaurs hiding in the trees surrounding them.  
  
"You're right, lets go," said Hermione. Harry and Hermione helped Ron up, careful not to touch his bad arm and put him in more pain than he already was in.  
  
Ron was going paler and paler by the second. He was loosing a lot of blood. His hair clashed badly with his pale skin.  
  
Luckily, they were really close to the edge of the forest by now and could already see the school up ahead.  
  
They quickened their pace and within 15 minutes and were placing Ron in a bed in the hospital wing with a very disgruntled Madam Pomphrey bustling around getting potions and whatnot to heal Ron's arm.  
  
Ron was extremely pale and an extremely scared and worried Hermione and a very nervous Harry were trying to keep him awake because his eyes were slowly closing.  
  
"Ron? Ron! Stay awake! Please Ron!" Hermione whispered urgently. Shaking him a little. It worked a little and his eyes opened once again. Madam Pomphrey came back to Ron's side and shooed Harry and Hermione away.  
  
Ron's arm was de-arrowed and healed in about 5 seconds. He was still getting checked out by the nurse who refused to let him go even though he was healed. He was still a little pale though, which confused Harry and Hermione a little.  
  
"Madam Pomphrey…since Ron is healed hwy is he still pale?" Hermione asked uncertainly looking at Ron oddly.  
  
"I'm afraid the arrow in his arm was poisoned," Madam Pomphrey answered gravely getting some of the potions and putting them into beakers for Ron to drink.  
  
"What I don't understand is how and why Mr.Weasley ended up with a poison arrow, let alone a poison arrow belonging to a centaur, in his arm," Madam Pomphrey said looking at the three students each in turn with a reproachful look on her face.  
  
"Erm…we…um…," Harry tried explaining, but now that he thought of it, it was really stupid of them to go and follow what they thought was a flash of Malfoy's blond hair.  
  
Lucky for them, they were saved from explaining by Professor Dumbledore who had just walked into the ward.  
  
"Harry, Hermione," he nodded to them, "I would like to speak to you two in my office. I'm afraid Ron will have to stay in the hospital wing for the night so the potions can reverse the effect of the poison. Centaur poison id rather strong you know."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded and said their good-byes to Ron. They followed their Headmaster into his office.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**I wasn't sure if someone was supposed to die because of the prank, but I couldn't bring myself to kill Ron off like that. So, next chapter, Dumbledore explains to Harry and Hermione what the flash of what they thought was blond hair really was.

* * *

**(A/N)** OMFG!!!I was watching Las Vegas tonight and it almost made me cry!!!!!! O.O It was so sad!!! If anyone here watches it and missed it last night all you need to know is Danny McCoy got shipped out! Recalled! Whatever you wanna call it! He's going to war!   
  
Anyway……thanks for all the reviews you guys. I'm just too lazy right now to reply…so sorry, but it's like 11:01 PM right now so BITE ME!  
  
I was just watching the news and they misspelled Elderly! LMAO! You know… on the subtitle. They put Elerly instead. They forgot the 'd'. OMG! The governor (Arnold Shwartzinegger) don't kill me for misspelling his last name! Is 57!!!!  
  
WHOO! WE FINALLY GOT TO THE PRANK!!!!!!WHOOOOOOO!  
  
** !!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!**  
  
Rinaula 8-]  
  
** The One and Only**


	10. A Bitter Sweet Ending

(A/N) I wasn't expecting that many reviews….I realized a looooong time ago that this isn't exactly the best story ever….but hey, it was my first fic so I ain't loosin' sleep over it! Hehehehehe! Anyway……on with the story!!!!!! WHOO!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything really except this weird plot…

* * *

**A Bitter Sweet Ending**  
  
"Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said over his half-moon spectacles to Harry and Hermione. The two sat down in front of Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk looking at the two meaningfully.  
  
"I would like to know what happened, and I mean everything that happened, Mr.Potter, Miss Granger, and how and why you ended up in the dark forest," Dumbledore said Firmly from behind his desk.  
  
Harry and Hermione began their account of what happened, why the had gone into the forest in the first place, and how Ron ended up with a centaur's arrow in his arm. None the less, a poisoned arrow.  
  
When they were finished Dumbledore looked at the two students before him warily and sighed. He now had the task of explaining to them what they had really seen that had led them all the way to the centaurs.  
  
A couple floors down from Dumbledore's office, a select three Slytherin's were congratulating each other on their wonderful prank and hoping for the worst for the Golden Trio aka Potter, Weasley, and Granger.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant of you Draco!" guffawed Draco Malfoy's twon cronies, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.  
  
Draco smirked at his two friends. 'I was brilliant wasn't I? Charming that dead rat to be the same color of my hair, of course knowing those stupid Gryffindors would follow it thinking it was me!,' Draco thought to himself , 'I am the greatest! Praise me my minions! PRAISE ME!'  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Draco laughed maniaclly. "Oops…just thinking aloud is all…yeah…heh…," Draco said to the confused and somewhat scared looks of his minions…cough cough…I mean…Crabbe and Goyle…yeah….anyway….  
  
"Don't look at me like that! It could happen to anyone who's thinking evil thoughts!!!," said an exasperated Draco trying to get Crabbe and Goyle to stop staring at him like he were crazy.  
  
Meanwhile in Professor Dumbledore's office……  
  
"So what you're saying, Professor, is that Malfoy charmed a dead rat to be the same color as his hair, knowing that we would follow, also knowing about the phycotic centaurs, and hoping that we would get either trampled to death or punctured like juice boxes with poison arrows?" Harry asked waiting for Dumbledore to confirm.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I've been trying to tell you for the past half an hour!" said Dumbledore exasperatedly.  
  
"Oooookay….so when was the last time you had a catscan?" Harry asked looking at his Headmaster like he was crazy.  
  
Dumbledore looked confused for a moment, but chose to ignore Harry's question, not knowing what to say.  
  
Professor Snape walked up to Draco in the Slytherin common room looking livid as ever and sneering at any first year who got in his path, (the first years immediately getting out of the way in fear of their lives).  
  
"Mr.Malfoy, a word, NOW!" snapped an irritable Snape glaring at anyone who dared look his way.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape," said Draco walking up to his Professor. Snape led Draco out of the common room and into the dungeons where he turned to look at his prized student.  
  
Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you in his office conserning some prank from what I hear," said Snape scowling at Dumbledore's name.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Draco giving a very loud gulp. Draco hurried over to professor Dumbledore's office more than a little nervous by now.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore got up to answer it, sighing heavily he pulled the door open.  
  
"Ah, Draco, how good to see you again, please, have a seat," said Dumbledore politely. Draco sat down next to Harry glaring and paling even more.  
  
"Hermione, you are free to go. As for you two I have some bad news," said Dumbledore looking first at Hermione and then at the two sitting in front of him.  
  
Hermione nodded and left to go to the hospital wing to check how Ron was doing since he took the antidote to the poison.  
  
"I am afraid that I am going to have to assighn both you and Draco two months of detention. Draco for leading fellow students into danger purposely and Harry for leading his friends into danger with ought considering the dangers of going into the dark forest," said Dumbledore looking at the two reproachfully.  
  
Harry and Draco made to protest but were silenced by Dumbledore who said, "And if you try to argue it will be three months."  
  
"You are dismissed and I will inform your Heads of House and they will tell you what your detentions will be," said Dumbledore motioning toward the door with his hand.  
  
Defeated Harry and Draco headed out the doors and made their way outside to go to quidditch practice, (they were already running late).  
  
"You know what Potter? Now that I think about it, we're really not that different," mused Draco.  
  
"You know what scares me?" asked Harry looking at Draco and considering what he had just said.  
  
"No…..what?" Draco asked uncertainly wondering what could possibly scare The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"The fact that what you said actually made sence," said Harry grinning. They both laughed at that.  
  
"I thought you were going to say Weasley in his underpants," said Draco also grinning. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Shall we go to practice then?" asked Harry motioning to the quidditch pitch with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Yes, I belive we shall," said Draco, "after you." Draco motioned to Harry bowing.  
  
"Why thank you," said Harry starting to walk toward the pitch.  
  
The two new friends walked together into the sunset…I mean…onto the quid ditch…cough cough….right….  
  
….and they all lived happily ever after…  
  
**THE END  
**

* * *

**IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!WHOO!!!**I liked this chapter!I thought it would be a good place to end it. Although I seriously doubt that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor would go to practice together let alone Harry and Draco, but who cares. Let me know what you think you guys. Thanks for reviewing!It really means a lot to me. And since this story is done you can all go read my other story, Turning Back Time, and review it. It's a Marauder fanfic, gotta love those guys! It starts out normal, but it gets much much better! Please review it!  
  
**REVIEW**!Let me know what you guys thought of my first ever fanfic!  
  
**THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED!  
**  
**A huge thanks to all that read this story from the beginning or in one shot! Thanks to Elbereth, LunasStar, Kaiba3, Shelly Quills Webster, saphrin2, Jess, Beloved, Miss Lesley, anti-Americanization (a vally girl is someone who talks like oh ma gosh!Like tooootaly! Hope this helps you out a bit).  
  
Rinaula 8-]  
  
The One and Only **


End file.
